


Uma surpresa para Kíli

by Vindalf



Series: Aventuras na Terra Média [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Khuzdul, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um dia quente de verão é a ocasião perfeita para um passeio com toda a família. Mas Anna tem uma surpresa em mente. Situado dentro do universo de “Jornada para Erebor” e “Vida em Erebor”, pouco tempo depois de “Conversa após o jantar”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma surpresa para Kíli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Misturo filmes e livros para produzir meu próprio headcanon. Tudo pertence a J.R.R.Tolkien e Warner Bros. Não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, infelizmente.

 

 

— Bom dia! — desejou Anna aos demais, levando um sonolento Darin no colo, ao entrar na cozinha onde faziam suas refeições. — Que dia bonito! E tão quente!

 

Assim que a mãe o pôs no chão, Darin correu para seu primo favorito:

 

— Kí!!

 

— Bom-dia, primo. Que tal um desjejum?

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— E bom dia a vocês. Perderam Thorin por pouco.

 

— Ele já foi à forja? — Anna se decepcionou. — Eu tinha esperança de convencê-lo a fazer um passeio hoje. Todos nós, aliás.

 

Kíli repetiu:

 

— Um passeio? Por quê?

 

— Para aproveitar o dia — respondeu ela. — Talvez fazer um piquenique em família. O que acha, Bilbo? Posso ajudá-lo com a comida.

 

O hobbit sorria:

 

— Que excelente ideia. Por mim, tudo bem. Podemos levar cortes frios, queijos, pães, frutas.

 

— Biscoitos, talvez? — sugeriu Dwalin. — Cairia bem.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Eu tenho uma cesta grande especial para piqueniques.

 

O laborioso hobbit já se mobilizou para arrumar os apetrechos. Kíli se ofereceu:

 

— Vou até a forja chamar Thorin.

 

Ocupada em alimentar Darin, Anna ficou grata.

 

— Oh, obrigada, Kíli, isso pode adiantar as coisas, pois o sol está alto. Diga a Thorin que hoje está quente demais para trabalhar numa caldeira. Ele pode adoecer. E avise que tenho uma surpresa.

 

O jovem logo se interessou, animado:

 

— Surpresa? O que é?

 

— Se eu falar, não será mais surpresa, não é? Então se quiser saber, vá logo!

 

O rapaz saiu em disparada. Dwalin ficou curioso:

 

— O que tem em mente?

 

Anna sorriu e respondeu, olhando Bilbo de maneira travessa:

 

— Ir com minha família fazer um piquenique na Colina Assustadora. Bilbo e eu já fomos lá algumas vezes. É no Bosque Bindbole, que fica Além da Colina.

 

Bilbo parou o que fazia e encarou Anna, maravilhado:

 

— Você está pensando em fazer o que eu acho que pretende fazer?

 

Marota, ela deu de ombros, sorrindo:

 

— Talvez...

 

Ele soltou uma risada antes de dizer:

 

— Oh, eu vou adorar ver isso!...

 

Dwalin não entendia nada:

 

— O que é? Do que estão falando?

 

Bilbo olhou para ele, garantindo:

 

— Sr. Dwalin, confie em mim: se isso for o que eu estou pensando, não vai se arrepender.

 

Dwalin rosnou, contrariado. Anna disse:

 

— Espero que goste, Dwalin. É algo de grande impacto.

 

Não demorou para Thorin se juntar a todos. Anna teve que se explicar ao marido.

 

— Vamos fazer um passeio. O dia está bonito, e todos precisamos de uma folga.

 

Ele insistiu:

 

— Mas eu tenho encomendas de trabalho. E também temos nossa casa a construir. É importante!

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Thorin, confie em mim, está bem? Isso também é importante. Se depois disso você ainda achar que trabalhar é mais importante, então prometo não fazer mais nada no improviso, tá certo?

 

Ele relutou, mas preferiu não discutir:

 

— Está bem. Em que posso ajudar?

 

E, simples assim, estava decidido. Anna refletiu sore a maravilha que era viver num mundo em que o trabalho não era uma obrigação imposta com dias específicos e horas marcadas, mas sim a garantia de seu sustento e do conforto de sua família.

 

Tudo pronto, lá foram eles felizes a seu passeio no dia de verão. O local era afastado e quase recluso. Hobbits não costumavam ir àquele local: diziam que era habitado por monstros.

 

Darin logo convenceu Kíli a brincar de pegar, Dwalin e Thorin intervindo de vez em quando. Anna ajeitou alguns cobertores embaixo de uma árvore, onde certamente todos viriam comer mais tarde. Bilbo deixou uma moringa de barro e um odre na sombra, para permanecerem frescos.

 

Com o dia quente, logo vieram tomar fôlego e beber água com Anna. Darin matou a sede junto à mãe, que indagou:

 

— Darin, você quer brincar de bichinho?

 

O menino olhou a mãe, olhinhos brilhando, e respondeu:

 

— Sim!

 

— Então você já sabe o que fazer — instruiu Anna. — Precisa ficar com Bilbo, está bem?

 

O garoto pulou para fora do colo da mãe, indo até o hobbit.

 

— Tá!

 

Anna se ergueu e se afastou. Thorin e Kíli se entreolharam, sem saber do que se tratava. Thorin indagou:

 

— Que brincadeira é essa?

 

Anna se afastou ainda mais, dizendo:

 

— Darin adora. Não chegue perto.

 

— Mas o quê...?

 

A pergunta ficou incompleta nos lábios do herdeiro de Durin. Ele tinha bons olhos, mas parecia ter sido do nada a transformação de sua mulher em uma das águias gigantes de Manwë. Os três anões estavam boquiabertos, Bilbo sorria e Darin batia palminhas, animado:

 

— Weeeeee!

 

Anna abriu as asas, e elas bateram nas árvores mais próximas. Depois ela recolheu as asas, dizendo:

 

— Isso eu não podia fazer na sala de Bilbo...

 

Darin foi correndo até a águia, chamando:

 

— _Amad!_ _Amad!_

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça até o chão e lembrou, numa voz doce:

 

— Darin, você deve ficar com Bilbo, lembra?

 

O menino acariciou a cabeçorra da imensa ave, dizendo:

 

— _Amad_...

 

Kíli se espantou:

 

— Ele não tem medo!...

 

Bilbo garantiu:

 

— Nunca teve. Ele sabe que é sua mãe.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Não é a primeira vez?

 

— Oh, não, claro que não — disse Bilbo, pegando Darin em seus braços. — Estávamos nos preparando para ir a Erebor, lembra? Sempre vínhamos aqui para treinar. Meu povo não gosta dessas paragens.

 

Kíli indagou:

 

— Vocês iriam levados pela águia?

 

— Era uma opção — respondeu Anna, deixando Darin acariciar sua cabeça. — E também havia Safira.

 

Kíli indagou, temeroso:

 

— O dragão...?

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Você quer conhecer Safira, Kíli?

 

O jovem arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse responder, a águia ergueu a cabeça e abriu as asas. Num piscar de olhos, a águia sumira e dera lugar a um dragão verde-azulado, de asas abertas e erguido em duas patas, a cabeça acima das árvores. Kíli teve que ir para trás para olhar o dragão. Dwalin, que nada dissera até aquele momento, exclamou:

 

— O que é isso, em nome de Durin?!

 

Darin respondeu, maravilhado, no colo de Bilbo:

 

— Weeeee!

 

Com cuidado por causa da proximidade de todos, Anna abaixou-se para ficar a nível do chão. Encostou a cabeça no solo, de barriga no chão, e chamou:

 

— Venha tocar minhas escamas, Kíli. Vocês também. Devem estar curiosos.

 

Como sempre, Darin não contou tempo em chegar perto: contorceu-se no colo de Bilbo para chegar até o dragão. Os demais o imitaram.

 

— É incrível... — disse Kíli, assombrado. — E Smaug era ainda maior?

 

Bilbo garantiu:

 

— _Bem_ maior. E muito mais desagradável.

 

Anna olhou para o hobbit, um olho reptiliano amarelado, comentando:

 

— Smaug tinha razão. Bilbo tem um cheiro bem diferente de anões.

 

Thorin observou:

 

— Imagino então como você cheirava para ele.

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Segundo Smaug, eu cheirava a gravidez. Foi ele que me informou que eu estava esperando Darin.

 

Dwalin comentou:

 

— Isso é inacreditável... Thorin, você sabia mesmo sobre isso?

 

Ele respondeu:

 

— Minha _ghivasha_ jamais escondeu segredos de mim. Eu só nunca vira fazer isso antes. Agora entendo o segredo.

 

Bilbo garantiu:

 

— Nenhum hobbit vem até esse lugar. Por isso vínhamos aqui, treinar para a viagem até Erebor.

 

Kíli indagou:

 

— Vocês realmente pensavam em vir voando?

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— É rápido e seguro. Se Thorin não se opuser, é assim que iremos um dia visitar a montanha.

 

Dwalin exclamou:

 

— Por Mahal! Ir montado nessas escamas?

 

Anna foi para trás e voltou a ser uma águia, lembrando:

 

— E uma águia, então? Vocês usaram uma águia em parte do caminho até aqui. Que acharam?

 

Darin soltou um gritinho ao ver a ave e eles se entreolharam, concordando:

 

— É, não foi ruim.

 

— Nada mal.

 

— Era como estávamos pensando em ir: de águia — disse Bilbo. — Couro de dragão é duro demais.

 

Anna convidou:

 

— Alguém quer dar uma voltinha de dragão? Vou ter que dar almoço a Darin daqui a pouco e tenho que voltar a ser humana. Falem agora.

 

Kíli perguntou:

 

— Posso tentar voar com o dragão?

 

— É claro — disse ela. — Melhor se afastar, pessoal.

 

Eles obedeceram para dar lugar a Safira, que se abaixou a fim de dar espaço a Kíli para montar. O rapaz logo descobriu que cavalgar um dragão era muito mais complicado do que qualquer cavalo, ou mesmo águia.

 

— Não tem onde segurar! — exclamou. — É liso demais!

 

Bilbo apontou:

 

— As escamas formam uma cobertura muito lisa. Tente colocar as mãos _entre_ as escamas.

 

Anna sugeriu:

 

— Tente montar mais perto da junção da asa: as escamas são diferentes ali.

 

Mexe daqui, mexe dali, Kíli finalmente achou uma posição confortável e segura.

 

Anna alçou voo e foi bem alto, tentando evitar ser avistada por habitantes lá embaixo ou mesmo produzir uma sombra no formato de um dragão. Embora ela não pudesse ver, ela tinha certeza que Kíli estava adorando o passeio. Voava deslizando por cima da magnífica paisagem do Shire.

 

— Tudo bem aí, Kíli?

 

— Sensacional!

 

— Certo, vamos até aquele riacho e depois voltamos, está bem?

 

— Tudo bem!

 

— Então é melhor se segurar bem!

 

Com uma manobra suave, Anna deu meia-volta e começou o retorno ao ponto do piquenique da família, dessa vez imprimindo mais velocidade do que na ida. Ela ouvia os gritos maravilhados de Kíli e sorria internamente diante da animação do rapaz.

 

Assim que Kíli apeou com segurança, Anna voltou à forma humana, também animada com o voo. Ela ajeitou o vestido, indagando:

 

— Puxa, isso foi muito bom! Gostou, Kíli?

 

Ele ainda não parara de sorrir quando garantiu:

 

— Nunca me diverti tanto! Isso é muito bom! Thorin, você devia experimentar!

 

Mas antes que Thorin respondesse, Darin saiu correndo até a mãe:

 

— _Amad! Amad!_

 

Anna o ergueu nos braços, dizendo:

 

— Oi, filhinho! Você viu só? A mamãe levou seu primo Kíli lá no céu? Viu?

 

No colo, o pequeno apontou para cima e respondeu:

 

— Kíli céu!

 

Anna encheu-o de beijinhos, e ele abriu a gargalhada. Thorin abraçou sua mulher:

 

— Você planejou isso tudo, não foi?

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Sim, eu tinha certeza de que Kíli iria gostar. A oferta está de pé, se você e Dwalin quiserem experimentar.

 

O feroz guerreiro tatuado garantiu:

 

— Oh, não mesmo. Gosto de ter meus pés bem plantados no chão, muito obrigado.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Mas então você não gostou da carona das águias gigantes? Não foi mais rápido?

 

— Foi mais rápido, é verdade — admitiu Dwalin. — Mas daí a dizer que gostei é um grande exagero, Mestre Baggins.

 

Anna interveio:

 

— Seja como for, nada disso muda o fato de que estou pronta para aquele almoço agora. — Ela se virou para o filho. — E você, Darin? Que diz? Vamos papar?

 

O menino sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça de maneira entusiástica. Anna indagou:

 

— Como se fala, Darin? Sim ou não?

 

— Sim — disse o garoto timidamente.

 

Bilbo virou-se para Anna e deu uma piscadela:

 

— Ele parece querer comer, mas falou tão baixinho que agora não tenho mais certeza. É sim ou é não?

 

Darin encarou Bilbo, inseguro. Depois olhou para Anna, que o encorajou:

 

— Sim ou não, filho? Tem que falar alto para Bilbo escutar.

 

Encorajado, o menino respondeu:

 

— Sim, "Bibo"!

 

Todos aplaudiram ruidosamente, Anna beijou o pequeno e logo foram desfrutar o lanche prazeroso que transformou o passeio num programa de verão completo. Ao ajudar Darin com a refeição e ver os sorrisos nos demais, Anna percebeu a plenitude indescritível desses momentos de intimidade e felicidade com sua família. Ela olhou para o marido, coração transbordando de amor.

 

Thorin a encarou, com um de seus raros sorrisos, e comentou:

 

— Você tem razão. Isso é mais importante do que a forja.

 

Era uma bênção que eles entendessem isso, pensou Anna, lembrando-se de seu próprio mundo. Do fundo do coração, ela desejou que as pessoas de seu mundo percebessem a importância desses momentos. Nada mais é tão importante.

 

Fim

 

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

 

 _adad_ = pai, papai

 _amad_ = mãe, mamãe

 _ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 

 


End file.
